Dean's met his Match!
by Ms.Priestly Winchester
Summary: In the normally quite town of Marathon,Tx some weird things are happening after Sam and Dean close the gate to hell. There have been livestock and human killings. All the victims have been drained of blood, is it vampires or something new all together?
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm DemonRunt and this is my first ever fanfiction. I hope its not too bad. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters from said show. Sorry this chapter is so short but I'll have another one real soon, this is just a prolog.

**Dean has met his Match?!**

It had been two weeks since the Winchester boys had closed the gates to hell and things had been oddly quiet. This of course was making the older of the boys bored and short tempered while on the other hand the younger of the two was glad that their mother and his girlfriend had been avenged. Right now they where in town of Lovington, New Mexico where they had vanquished a vengeful spirit at one of the old gas wells. Now, they where just sitting around while Sam tried to find them something to hunt or Bobby called with a gig.

Dean walked out of the bathroom after his shower in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt in his hands. He looked over at Sam and sighed when he saw that his brother had his nose still in his computer. "So you find anything Sammy? I'm ready to leave this place." He asked as he flopped down on his bed. Sam made an affirmative and nodded. "I think so in Marathon, Texas there have been three humans drained of blood along with a hand full of goats, cows, and sheep." Sam explained before looking over at Dean who had a smile on his face.

Dean sat up and pulled on his shirt as he walked over to Sam's computer to take a look at the article. "You thinking vamps? I could so go for a blood sucker hunt!" He said excitedly as he ruffled Sam's hair. Sam scowled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know Dean there a lot of legends about chupacabras in Mexico and Texas. Marathon is close to the border so maybe it's a 'goat sucker'?" He asked only to be met with Dean's laughter. "Dude dad and I responded to so many chupacabras claims that just turned out to be rabid dogs that even we don't believe in them. So lets go and I bet you fifty dollars it's a vampire." Dean challenged as he excitedly went across the room and started to pack.

It was only a four hour drive from their hotel in New Mexico to the only hotel in the town of Marathon. When they went into the hotel the older lady at the counter gave them a once over and a weird look as she passed them to keys to their room before shooing them out of her office muttering about her cake burning or something like that.

Dean laughed as he opened the door to the room that looked like the 1960's had thrown up on the walls. "Ah home sweet home! Now how shall we show up at the police station tomorrow, as FEDs or as reporters?" He asked as he started on the salt lines on the doors and windows. Sam sighed as he started to set up his computer. "Defiantly FEDs, I doubt this town would look fondly on more bad news getting out about their little town."

AN: Pleas review and tell me how you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot first real chapter! I don't own Supernatural. please let me know if there are any mistakes in the chpater.

The next day found the brothers in ninety degree weather in their black suits they kept to go with their FED badges inside the Police station. Behind the counter was a young woman that looked to be in her twenties listening to a mp3 player and filing her nails, not even paying attention to the brothers in front of her. Dean smirked and slapped his hand down on the counter right beside the woman making her jump. Sam sighed as the woman glared at them before seeing how they where dressed. "Oh dear I'm sorry I wasn't even paying attention. What Can I do for you two finely dressed men?" She asked with a charming smile.

Dean pulled out his fake badge and flashed it to the woman with Sam fallowing suit. "Well Molly.." He said as he looked at the name plate on the desk. "Me and my partner here where sent down to check out the odd killings that where reported yesterday."

Molly looked nervous when Dean said that. "Um well boys I don't know what I can do to help you right now. Sheriff Harris is not in town at this moment but should be back some time today." She explained. Dean was about to try and convince Molly when he heard the roar of an engine and the screeching of breaks right outside. Molly smiled and stood up. "Well speak of the devil and it shall appear." She joked as the door swung open and boots could be heard coming up behind them. "What the hell is going on Molly? I'm gone for two days for a conference and murders I didn't hear of are in the paper!" Voice said that sounded like a woman. Dean must have looked shocked because Molly looked at him and laughed. "Sheriff Harris these to boys here are from the FEDs and there here to see you." Molly said cutting the Sheriff off before she could get started on her rant.

Dean and Sam turned around to meet the Sheriff and if he wouldn't have been playing FED Dean was sure his jaw would be on the floor. In front of them was a lean muscle trimmed woman about in between the height of the brothers, with her boots on, with ear length dark almost black purple hair tight fitting leather pants and her uniform shirt open over a silk spaghetti string tank top. The Sheriff pulled off her mirrored sun glasses and looked at the two FEDs that where gawking at her and smirked. She could tell they where no FEDs easily but decided to play along for a bit. "Alright then boys come on back to my office and we can see if I can help ya'll any." She said as she walked past them. "Molly are the files for these murders on my desk?" She asked and when she got a nod she continued on to her office.

Dean and Sam obediently fallowed Sheriff Harris into her office, Sam discreetly hitting Dean in the arm when he saw his older brother's gaze lower than it should have been on the Sheriff's back. Dean just smirked and looked up at the office. On the walls where posters of different year models of the Ford Mustang though most of them where of the Shelby Cobras. There where also a few pictures of a man in an Air Force uniform holding a little girl and another of the little girl in her early twenties graduating from the police academy.

Sheriff Harris was sitting behind her desk, with her uniform shirt now buttoned, watching the men with an amused smirk on her face. "Well then if ya'll are through gawking at my office shall we get down to what ya need?" She asked as she picked up the folders on her desk and started going through them.

The brothers hid there sheepish looks from being caught looking and quickly sat down. Dean beight the least affected by being caught staring sat forward some in his chair. "We'll Sheriff we are here to look into the killings from the day before yesterday." He said as he tried to look at some of the photos on her desk.

"We'll first off I haven't even got a chance to look at the bodies past these pictures boys so if you wouldn't mind coming back tomorrow so I can go over the case you can ask all your questions then, lets say around noon." The sheriff said as she closed the folder so Dean and Sam couldn't see the photos.

Dean fround slightly and Sam was trying to hold back a smile at Dean being turned flat down by a woman even if she was a real authority figure. Gaining his composure Dean nodded and stood up. "Very well Sheriff we will be back at noon on the dot tomorrow. Here is my card call me or the headquarters if you have a problem or you need us."

The Sheriff stood up as well and took the card and smirked. "I'm sure we'll be fine until tomorrow." She said as she pushed the button on her intercom. "Molly will you come show these nice agents out please?" She asked. Molly walked in and smiled. "Sure thing Fay but I'm not that far away you didn't have to use the intercom." She said with a giggle as she held the door open for the boys. The Sheriff now know as Fay hung her head trying to hide her laugh in. "I was trying to make us look a little bit professional Molly." She said. Molly blushed and lead the boys out of the station.

~outside~

Once Sam saw Molly had walked back to her desk where she couldn't see them he bust out laughing. "Dude you so just got shut down!" He teased his older brother. "I mean has that ever happened before?" He asked looking at Dean. "Hey did you here me?"

Dean wasn't paying attion because in front of him was the new Shelby Mustang 500 GT that was black with electric blue racing strip. "S..Sam do you see what I see? That wasn't there when we in right…" He asked with his mouth hanging open. Sam looked over and shook his head. "No it wasn't, I bet its Sheriff Fay Harris's. She did drive up after we got here." He said as he grabbed Dean's arm and tried to drag him back to the hotel. "Come on and lets go try and call Bobby to see if he knows of this place's past." Grudgingly Dean left the beautiful cars side and fallowed his younger brother to the hotel across the street thought he did look back at the car a few times.

Once in their room Sam went straight to his computer to start what he did best research while Dean sat down across from him and dialed Bobby's number, putting the phone on speaker phone once it started to ring. After a few rings a gruff voice answered the phone. "Bobby's auto salvage yard, this is Bobby." Bobby greeted making the boys laugh. "Man Bobby must you answer like that every time? You know its us. "Dean said with a smile. "That doesn't mean your alone you idjt!" Bobby grumbled. "So what do you two want?" He asked. Sam spoke up then. "We'll Bobby where in Marathon, Texas and we where hopping you might know something about it through any of you contacts." He said making Bobby laugh. "You better not let the local hunter catch you or they will tear you both a new one. That part has been protected by a hunter family for a long time. Though I haven't heard anything from then in a while so be carful." Bobby said before hanging up.


End file.
